


Elsa's Hero Journey

by Lyxla



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa is going on a journey, Frozen II, Gen, Hans Redemption (Disney), Light Angst, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Touch-Starved, What's That?, because he had such potential, hans is not scum, never heard of it, of self-improvement, sister bonding, you still can't marry a man you just met
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxla/pseuds/Lyxla
Summary: Instead of Elsa running away and having a blast, she regrets.Basically I'm rewriting Frozen.Not Frozen II compliant.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Bye Mom and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This should go along with Cannon, mostly. I'm really just fixing Hans. He deserves better than a villain switch.

Elsa hadn't ventured out of her room in years. He parents delivered dinner to her three times a day. She had a bathroom attached to her room. She changed her own sheets. 

Back when she'd been a child Elsa has shared a room with Anna, her little sister. But after The Incident she had moved rooms and cut off all contact with her sister. It had taken the better part of a year for Elsa to sleep through the night without her sister snoring in her ear.  
For the first year or so Anna had tried to get Elsa to leave her sanctuary and play with her. At this point Elsa wished the Trolls had removed the fun as well as Anna's memories of her powers.  
Those first few days had been easy, but after a while Elsa got so bored. She just wanted to see her sister, but it wasn't safe. Some days she wished her parents gone too. 

Now that they were actually leaving Elsa wished for nothing more than for them to stay.

For the first time in years Elsa left her room. Anna was being distracted in the kitchen. Elsa wanted to beg her parents to stay. They were the only people she'd seen since she was ten.  
Elsa held her tongue as she curtsied to her parents. As the future Queen her parents were the only people she'd have curtsey to. Not that she saw anyone else.

Elsa glanced up at her parents, "Do you have to go?" She couldn't help but ask.  
Her mother smiled at her and cupped her cheek in her hand. Elsa couldn't help but lean into it.  
It was her father that spoke, "We won't be gone long."  
Elsa swallowed hard and smiled at them. It was small and painful, "I know."

Elsa watched as her parent's servants took the bags and headed for the pier. Elsa turned and made her way up the stairs back towards her room.

She couldn't help but pause in front of her and Anna's old room. The door was ajar and she pushed it open slightly more.

Her side of the room was now occupied by Anna's bed. Anna had clothes strewn about and her window was wide open. A breeze blew the door open more, rustling Elsa's dress and the strands of hair that had fallen from her updo. It was the middle of Spring, but Elsa could still smell hints of frost on the breeze. 

Elsa slid the door shut and made her way to her own room. The blue design on the door stood in stark contrast to the rest of the castle. It was as if it was a warning label telling others to beware. Danger lurked behind this door. Elsa crossed into her room, closing the door firmly behind her and locking it. She crossed to her own window.  
Outside she could see the ship her parents were about to board. Anna had wrapped them both in a hug. From her vantage point, Elsa could just make out the strand of Anna's hair that was permanently dyed silver. It was an always present message of how close Elsa had come to murdering her own little sister.

Elsa pulled her curtains shut. Spring may be coming but it had no place in Elsa's prison.


	2. The News

When she got the news Elsa was in her room. Where else would she be? When she got the news, Elsa had enough control over her powers to read a book without freezing the pages. When she got the news, Elsa hadn't thought she'd ever become Queen. 

Then she got the news. 

Elsa didn't know who delivered the news to Anna, but it was her sister who told Elsa. Elsa's sister had stopped knocking on her door long ago. Elsa hadn't heard her sister's voice in years. When she did hear it, her sister had always sounded cheerful, as if without her body to tether it, Anna's voice would float into the clouds. Anna's voice reminded Elsa of when her powers weren't just a danger.

When Anna delivered the news her voice was soft. She wasn't shouting, or singing. 

"Elsa," she called softly through the door.  
Elsa had been startled. Her sister didn't talk to her much anymore. It was odd enough that she put down her book and made her way over to her door. Stopping just shy of touching it.  
"Elsa, we just received a message from the friends Mom and Dad were supposed to have visited. Elsa," Elsa could have sworn she'd heard a muffled sob, "Elsa, they never showed up. People are looking but..." her voice trailed off.

Elsa stumbled back from the door. No, they couldn't... they couldn't be dead! They'd left before, but now... they couldn't just leave. They couldn't leave Elsa to deal with her powers, she wasn't even of age yet. No one was around able to lead. No one was around for her!

No one knew of her powers, no one but Mom, Dad, and Elsa. If they were gone. No one could help her anymore. 

Elsa's knees hit her bed and she sat down hard. The feel of the mattress brought her back. Frost had spread from her feet all across the floor of her room, small flurries danced around Elsa's head. She removed her hands from where she was gripping her hair and twisted her hands into the sheets. Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then another. She could handle it. 

Conceal, don't feel. 

"Elsa," Anna's voice shocked Elsa, she had forgotten her sister stood outside her door, "Elsa. I know you shut me out. I'm sorry for whatever I did. But Elsa, I need you. I don't know what to do."

Elsa wanted to fling open the door and hug her sister. She wanted to whisper into her fiery hair that it was okay. They'd get through this together. 

But no. 

No matter how it pained her, Anna was much, much safer without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAH HAPPENED BUT I HAD TO DELETE MY CHAPER NOTE BECAUSE IT APPEARED ON THE NEXT CHAPER, BUT I'LL PUT MY JOKE BACK IN BECAUSE IT IS A GOOD JOKE AND EVERYONE DESERVED TO BE SUBJECTED TO IT. 
> 
> So, without further do.
> 
> Hey guys, when is a door not a door?
> 
> When it's ajar! MWAHAHAHAAAAA!!!
> 
> it is good joke pls laugh


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my first reviewer, who's alias is Raw_Toast, on this at least! I haven't added anything to this in a while, and you inspired me to continue, so thank you very much! Maybe I'll ever wite consistently after this! *gasp*

A funeral was being planned.

Or at least, Elsa thought it was. One had to have been planned, they were the King and Queen, after all.

Anna hadn't visited Elsa since the news and Elsa hadn't left her room. She wanted to cry and rage and freeze the ocean that took her parents from her. Instead she took her knot of emotions and shoved them deep. Coneal, don't feel, like her Dad had said. Like her Dad would never say again.

Over the years Elsa had worn gloves. When she was child, shortly after being closed in her room, her Dad had taken her hand in his. His hand had covered her's completey. They were warm and safe as they slipped her first pair of white gloves on. The gloves never felt as safe as her Dad's hands, but they stopped the ice. They stopped her.

Over the past few days the gloves hadn't been enough. 

Ice covered her walls, icicles dripped from the ceiling. Everytime she entered her bathroom the water froze. She'd resorted to wearing thicker gloves. Her parents had bought them before they'd left, to prepare her for the winter, they'd said. It was still Spring, but they were the only things that stopped the frost.

Elsa sat against the door, just hoping for anything to break the monotony of her days. Her parents would've been home by now if they hadn't left. But they had, and now Elsa stewed day to day, lost in her head, remembering the things her parents had said, not knowing it would be the last time they said anything. 

Her pile of books were covered in a delicate sheet of ice from when she'd tried to read them, so she didn't even have the stories to break her out of her memories, though they might not have helped. Every time she looked at them she was reminded of her parents.

A knock sounded on her door, breaker through the silent winter of her sanctuary.

"Elsa?"

It was Anna, of course, who else would disturb the recluse Princess?

"Elsa, it's Mom and Dad's funeral tomorrow. It would mean a lot if you were there."

For the first time in years Elsa was tempted to respond. She wanted to slam open the door and hug Anna like she had when they were two children without a care in the world. 

She hugged herself instead. 

"Elsa?" Anna called again. 

Elsa lay her hand upon the door, pressing her forehead into the wood. She could hear Anna sigh behind the thin barrier that might as well have been miles thick for all it separated them.

The sound of retreating footsteps reached Elsa's ears, and she was glad. Her temptation would not hurt her sister. Not again.

"Anna," she whispered tearfully into the wood, confident it wouldn't sell her secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It struck me while writing this just how bland Elsa's character was in the movie.
> 
> I mean, I've always know, I'm writing this for goodness sake, but I was trying to think of which Hogwarts House Elsa would be in and I have no idea. 
> 
> Not because she fits in too many houses either, but because she's just so bland.
> 
> And also! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! If you go Trick or Treating please be careful b/c deadly pandemic is bad.


End file.
